general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead Beneath/No More Chances
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. Previous Chapter: Beneath No More Next Chapter: Watch It All Die Episode 2: No More Chances I laid there, in an uncomfortable pile of blankets on the ground. I stared almost blankly at John, he was laying there, sleeping. I could tell by his movements that he was having a nightmare. I understood. This whole world was fucked. I know John is putting himself in grave danger. He thinks rotter bites are harmless in case you didn't read the last Issue. Any day now, he's going to bet on it. The day he says "Dan, I bet you I could let myself get bit, and be fine." is the day I will just fucking run away from him. I had John on lookout the next morning. I decided to go looking for more people. Two isn't enough. I'm worried about leaving him alone though. I swear if he does anything, I'll kick his ass. I figured I'd stop by the gun store again and pick up a couple scoped rifles. I came back, I didn't find anyone else, I think we should pack up anything that'll come in handy, and search further out together. We decided to do that. We packed up some handsaws, knives, extra guns, food, water, and a bunch of other good stuff, and hit the road. We went all the way from Ottowa to Toronto before I spotted a big house, we figured it would be a suitable base to return to tonight. After we cleared out the place, John brought up the topic again. The topic that I hate to hear him talk about, rotter bites. "These things. They just have human teeth. not fucking poisonous snakes. Why do you think their bite is so dangerous? Not that it would feel good, but I'd like to know what makes you think their bites make you get sick and cough up so much blood that you die?" He ranted. This really worried me. "I know you're not convinced, but why take the risk?" About half an hour after, I was out in the city, with my knife and guns, patrolling the area for good people. From the window of a building, I spotted a man. He was walking through the streets, gun in his hand. Clearly, he heard my footsteps. "I know you're there, Tom." He yelled. "It's me, Jericho. I know what you're doing there, you're trying to take me by surprise. I told you we'd meet here and finish our dispute fair and square, in blood. Get out here!" "I don't know any Tom!" I shouted back at him. "I'm just looking for good people. I only have 1 guy with me, and he has some twisted fucking idea about rotter bites. Look, Let's just lower our weapons, and talk about this. We'll see how it goes from there." "I don't buy this shit for a second! he yelled, and opened fire. I saw ducked down, and I saw the other window behind me smash from the force of his revolver going off. Right then and there, I jumped out of my hiding spot. He continued firing off shots at me, missing each time, until he fired off a 6th shot, and I felt a burning pain in my shoulder, and felt a tiny chunk of my shoulder-bone fly out. I quickly pressed my hand up against the wound, and lifted the arm it connected to, handgun in it. I aimed it at this Jericho character, and fired off a shot. I missed. I ducked down again, and remembered immediately how much my shoulder hurts. I took my hand off. It was bleeding heavily. I raised my gun again, left hand pressed tightly against my right shoulder. I fired two more shots. One hit a phone-booth, breaking the glass, the other pegged Jericho in the hand he was holding his gun in. I walked over to him. He was cradling his wrist. "You fucker!" He shouted. He picked his gun up again, and aimed it at my head. Two more people then came down the street. "Who are you?" one of them asked me. "It seems like you're doing our job for us." "Damn you Tom! This is a friend of yours, isn't it?" "Not before, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend now." the other man sassily said. "Will you shut your goddamn mouth, Gill?" said Jericho. "Fuck you too, Jerry." said Tom, I believe his name is, before he looked me in the eyes and coldly told me "Pull the trigger. Trace Jericho is a dangerous man. We used to have a big group of 7 people, but Jerry killed them all. Now it's just me, my name is Tom Tyler, and my friend, Doctor Gill Terence." I nodded at him, knowing what must be done. I stared at my bleeding shoulder, and at Trace Jericho, who was aiming his gun at me, clicking the trigger, to no avail, as it was the 6th round which put a hole in my shoulder, and I noticed that his gun only had room for 6 rounds, and he was clicking on empty. I pulled the trigger. BLAM! The shot rang out as Trace's blood flew out the back of his head. We ran back to the house, I decided I'd take Tom and Gill with me. "John! I'm back. I'd like you to meet Tom, and--" There was a Rotter in the back yard. John tried to explain, "Dan, I'd like to show you how wrong you've been worrying. These things biting you is not a big deal." "JOHN! STOP!" I shouted, but it was too late. The Rotter sunk its teeth into John's upper arm. I could see the cringing expression on his face, but he pulled away, and shot the rotter. He should have stabbed it. It made a lot of noise that must have rung out for miles, based on what Hugo was saying. Tom, Gill, and I stared at John in disbelief as he looked back at us in an expression that read, "you'll see." But I knew here, there were no more chances. Characters *Dan Stewart *John Michaels *Tom Tyler (First Appearence) *Dr. Gill Terence (First Appearence) *Trace Jericho (First Appearence) Deaths *Trace Jericho *John Michaels is also bitten, but has not died by this point. Category:Issues Category:The Dead Beneath